pippinfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple
era.]] Apple Inc. (formerly Apple Computer, Inc.) developed the underlying technologies of Pippin platform and licensed them to Bandai and Katz Media.Bandai Pippin FAQ, The Mac Geek.Katz Media Signs Worldwide Licensing Agreement for Apple's Pippin Technology, Katz Media SARL. Archived 1997-07-13. Pippin development In February 1994, Apple Computer began internally developing a low cost architecture, code-named "Pippin", which would be based on a customized version of their Macintosh operating system.Mais qui a créé le design de la Pippin ? (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2019-03-10.AppleDesign: The Work of the Apple Industrial Design Group, p.263-264 by Paul Kunkel and Rick English. Graphis Inc. 1997-10-01. In Tokyo on December 13, 1994, Apple announced its partnership with Bandai to jointly develop the Pippin platform, which would run on second-generation Power Macintosh hardware. Many Pippin discs acknowledged Apple Computer's ownership of Pippin intellectual property simply as "ACI". Apple executives There were three CEOs at Apple Computer during the development and marketing of the Pippin platform: 1994)]] *Michael Spindler (1993-1996) presided over the transition to PowerPC processors and initiated an official clone licensing program,Apple Alumni: Where are they now? Michael Spindler by Connie Guglielmo, Forbes. 2012-10-04. allowing 3rd-party companies such as Bandai to create Macintosh-compatible systems, thereby paving the way for the Pippin platform.Apple's biggest flop? A requiem for the Apple Bandai Pippin games console by Emma Boyle, TechRadar. 2017-03-10. Spindler hoped that the Pippin would become the "savior of the company".Apple's Pippin: A Pip--or a Pipsqueak? by Peter Burrows, BusinessWeek. 1996-04-01. Archived 2013-06-04. Apple had projected platform sales of 3 million units over 3 years.The Mac gaming console that time forgot by Richard Moss, Ars Technica. 2018-03-24. 1996)]] *Gil Amelio (1996-1997), an Apple board member and former CEO of National Semiconductor, took over as chairman and CEO of Apple on February 5, 1996 to turn around the struggling company.Gil Amelio's Insanely Great Paycheck by Peter Burrows, Bloomberg. 1996-02-26. Amelio stated that Apple's version of a NC device based on the Network Computer Reference Profile would be "kind of a Pippin Plus."NC coalition frames plans for Net boxes by James Staten, MacWeek vol.10-21. 1996-05-27. Archived 1996-12-20. However, Amelio also pledged to cancel unprofitable projects, which included the Pippin.Amelio: Promises made, not always kept, C|NET. 1997-07-16. In March 1997, Amelio presided over layoffs of 4,100 employees to stem Apple's losses as its Macintosh business was failing. *Steve Jobs (1997-2011), one of Apple's original co-founders, returned to the company while it was continuing to face financial difficulty, and was named Interim CEO on September 16, 1997.Jobs named interim Apple CEO, C|NET. 1997-09-16. During the reorganization of Apple and its product lines, the Pippin was cancelled.For the good of the company? Five Apple products Steve Jobs killed by Casey Johnston, Ars Technica. 2011-08-25. Technologies from the Pippin 2.0 and Macintosh NC projects were incorporated into the iMac, which Jobs introduced on May 6, 1998. The iMac would go on to sell over 800,000 units in its first year, doubling Apple's market share and returning it to profitability.Options will make Pippin 2 a home, network computer by David Morgenstern, MacWeek vol.10-37. 1996-09-30. Archived 1996-12-20.Keynote Addresses - Larry Tesler by Carolyn B. Mitchell, H. T. Kung, The Harvard Conference on the Internet & Society. 1997.#1 Temporal Loop - Birth of the iMac by Thomas Hormby, The Mac Observer. 2007-05-25. Other Apple staff The following staff were directly involved with developing or marketing the Pippin platform: *Satjiv Chahil, general manager of new media, internet, and entertainment.Apple 1988-1997, Satjiv S. Chahil. 1996-01-18. *Jackie Friedman, Pippin marketing and business development.Apple's Defunct Mulitimedia Appliance Pippin Promo Pt.1 by Grooveraider, YouTube. 2007-08-13. *Rick Johnson, industrial design.Mais qui a créé le design de la Pippin ? (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2019-03-10.AppleDesign: The Work of the Apple Industrial Design Group, p.201 by Paul Kunkel and Rick English. Graphis Inc. 1997-10-01. *Bill Knott, software engineer.Apple's Pippin Platform, IMUG Events. 1996-07-18.Viewpoint by Scott T. Boyd, MacTech, vol.11. 1995-07. *Mark Orr, business development manager.Reinventing the Home Computer by Chris O'Malley, Popular Science, p.78. 1996-11. *Ray Riley, industrial design. *Eric R. Sirkin, director of Macintosh OEM products. *Richard Sprague, Pippin liaison. *Jeff Tanner, lead software engineer.Jeff Tanner, LinkedIn. Accessed 2019-04-22. *Mark Wu, Pippin marketing and business development. Other television projects *Apple Interactive Television Box (1994-1996), Apple's previous effort to develop a set-top box. *Apple TV (2007-present), Apple's current digital media player and microconsole. *Mac mini (2005-present), Apple's small desktop computer which added HDMI output in 2010. *Macintosh TV (1993-1994), Apple's first attempt to integrate a computer and television. Gallery Promotional videos Pippin - Technology by Apple Computer, part 1|What is Pippin? Pippin - Technology by Apple Computer, part 2|Development tools and content. Pippin Atmark Commercial|Aired in Japan in 1996. Media coverage Apple's Internet Strategy (CNBC)|Mark Bunting covers Apple technologies in 1996, including the Pippin. The Computer Chronicles - New PCs (1996)|Skip to 7m36s for a demonstration of a Pippin Power Player prototype. Interviews Apple's Plan with John Sculley & Michael Spindler 1992 Money Programme - Apple Feature 1995|Discussion about the Pippin. Gil Amelio with Steve Jobs 1997 MACWORLD|Discussion of Apple's recovery. References External links *Apple's original Pippin site (archived 1997-04-14) **Pippin: Questions and Answers part 1 and 2 at Apple (2012-02-19) *Apple Inc. at Wikipedia Category:Apple